Hockey training techniques and devices have been in use for years. Typically, it is required to have multiple players working together to practice passing and one-timer shots. For various reasons, however, it may not always be possible for multiple players to practice together. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved hockey rebounder for rebounding a hockey puck or ball to a player when the player shoots or passes the puck or ball against the device.